Overlord III Episode 04
"Giant of the East, Demon Snake of the West" (東の巨人、西の魔蛇 Higashi no Kyojin, Nishi no Maja) is the fourth episode of the ''Overlord III'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on July 31, 2018. Summary Arriving in Ainz's office, he asks Lupusregina why she was summoned. She doesn't know and when Ainz mentions the Giant of the East and Demon Snake of the West, she explains she didn't feel it was worth a report. As she knew but didn't tell him, viewing the information as not important, Ainz is enraged by her laissez faire attitude, expressing disappointment. Momonga notes how she failed at basic communication and reporting to a higher up which would have cost her a job back in the Real World. Asking her what does she know of the village's value, she only thinks it is for Ainz's experiments as he personally saved them and they're toys, but he apologizes for not explaining clearly enough to her; the battle maid kneeling, apologizing herself for being stupid and not understanding. Ainz then decide to elaborate why the village is important. As Nfirea and his grandmother are developing potion for him, he needs them safe. Remembering the potion, Lupusregina presents the potion Nfirea asked delivered; Ainz while initially enraged for the delayed information, subsides to continue. Ainz presents an inferior New World Blue Potion which expires after a time and is weak no matter how much magic is added, while the YGGDRASIL Minor Healing Potion lasts indefinitely. The purpose of helping Nfirea is to see if a New World native can make YGGDRASIL materials without items or skills from the game. The Purple Potion is an acceptable step in the right direction. Ainz acknowledges his worth as he'd want to keep him imprisoned in Nazarick, but having his loyalty and placed in a tranquil space earns more future rewards from his efforts. Lupusregina humbly asks what purpose Ainz gave to Brita with a Red Potion that time, with Narberal elaborating the circumstances to Albedo. So Ainz plays it off as a brilliant foresight to have her eventually meet Nfirea with the Red Potion, and compelling him to seek out Ainz; Momonga glad he was able to play it off as strategy. Ainz finishes that Enri is the second most important as he loves her and thus chains him to the village, and his grandmother is third due to family relations. Now that the battle maid is aware of Ainz's plan, she is excused. Exiting, she is heard fangirling over Ainz, with Narberal slapping her to calm down. Turning the topic of discussion, Ainz asks Aura for any knowledge of the Giant of the East and Demon Snake of the West, but the young dark elf doesn't know. Ainz believes they may be Hamsuke's level, so they wouldn't have been strong enough to notice. While Aura could easily send in her pets to be rid of them, Ainz would like to see what kinds of monsters they are first, as he wants to test Lupusregina later on. Near arriving at the Giant of the East's den, Ainz would like to capture them first in case they are monsters that are unknown from Yggdrasil's Bestiary catalogue. Aura comments on Ainz's kindness, with him replying he is only to those of Nazarick or of worthy potential. As he has Hamsuke and the Death Knight experiment to see if they can grant Warrior Class onto the Lizardmen. Momonga theorizing if a Death knight can evolve into the Warrior Class, it could strengthen Nazarick further, and needing another for strength comparison to see if Hamsuke can get any stronger. Aura asks if Ainz is OK, with him just saying he was lost in thought. Looking at her closely, Ainz asks Aura if she is eating properly, she eats during her scheduled times, and Aura embarrassed Ainz would mention she may someday have a relationship, even though she's too young at age 70. Ainz asks if she loves anyone (like for a date), with her replying she loves Ainz (emotionally), and he reciprocates like a father to a daughter. As he mentions the future, Aura blushes in full red, until he explains it is to travel to an Elven Nation, with her aware now of what he meant and calms down. Upon arrival, Aura has her beasts in hiding in case of trouble. At the destination, they enter a cave, they find it smells horrible with footprints indicating numerous beasts live within. Suspecting lesser intelligent beings, Ainz hopes they can at least speak. When greeting Ogres, they shout as an alarm and just attack Ainz, but with stained hands Ainz pulls a weapon and kills an Ogre. Ainz tells the remaining Ogres to call their master for a talk, with Ainz lamenting on using such power on a dirtied Ogre. Aura says it couldn't be helped, with Ainz trying to quote Punitto Moe but thinks it could have been Warrior Takemikazuchi; remembering both were pretty extreme. Meeting the Giant of the East "Guu", Ainz notes he is far from being a giant but it wasn't a complete lie. Ainz then points out the Demon Snake of the West "Ryraryus", that while invisible, Ainz can see him clearly and demands he step into the light to talk; the shocked Naga decloaks and presents himself. Noting he is no normal skeleton undead, Guu is enraged to be confronted so he introduces himself; Ainz gives a cordial introduction, but is met with laughter; Ryraryus explains Guu's tribe think long names make one a coward, but the Naga doesn't believe that as he too has a long name, introducing himself as Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun. To stop the laughing, Ainz explains he built the Monument of Ruin, and Guu directly challenges him to a duel; Ainz merely negotiates that if they submit to him, they will live. Guu further insults him, despite Ryraryus' pleas, and Ainz offers a 1-on-1 fight to determine who's stronger. As Guu's attacks do no damage, he attacks a minion to confirm the weapon works; his minion recovers with the Troll racial ability of rapid healing; Ainz finds his tactics distasteful. As Ryraryus tries to talk to Guu, the troll ignores him to swing mad at Ainz, who simply brushes off dust. Guu switches to melee attacks, with Ainz using his small staff to deal critical damage to his knee and jaw. Guu regenerates, and Ainz tells him even if one seems like a coward, they are not necessarily "weak". Aura is ordered to hold onto a fleeing Ryraryus by the throat, dragging him like a rag doll, and moving out of the way so Ainz doesn't hit her or Ryraryus. Aura replies it is because his name is valiant and true, while the troll is stupid and weak; with the naga agreeing in panic as Aura is holding him by the throat. Ainz facetiously agrees with this and breaks Guu's arms, telling him he is death; that he brings death. As Guu panics uncertain how he is losing, Ainz toys with him how he has a mighty name but flees from a coward, with the troll ordering his men to attack; they hesitate to move out of fear, and Ainz noting he broke his word to a 1-on-1 fight, asking why he is so cowardly. Believing he's done playing with the troll, Ainz uses Aura of Despair Lvl 5, killing Guu and all of his men behind him. Ryraryus, in horror, pledges his life in servitude to Ainz; which the Overlord accepts. Taking Guu's weapon, Ainz notes it is a magic weapon which can boost the power of the wielder, and he could give it to someone in Carne. Asking if Ryraryus has minions, specifically trolls, the naga acknowledges he has only one troll. This pleases Ainz, and he orders the naga be freed and to bring his minions to the Monument of Ruin; Aura is unsure, but Ainz affirms he won't betray him. Returning to Nazarick, Ainz gives Demiurge a food menu for opinion if they'd be good for a man, woman, and child. Demiurge states any human should eat whatever he gives them, and notes Foie Gras would be beyond a child's tastes. Ainz thanks Demiurge for his input, with the Demon feeling unworthy, and asks if his master will bring someone to Nazarick; after being given confirmation, he takes his leave. Ainz receives a message from Entoma, confirming Lupusregina has passed her first test, and Ainz grants permission to begin the second test: to protect the three on her list from battle with her life on the line. At midnight in Carne Village, Enri is awakened by the warning bells of the village. Major Events * Ainz reprimands Lupusregina for her failure to report about the happenings of the Great Forest. * Ainz battles Guu, and kills him for his disrespect to his name. * Ryraryus submits to Ainz and gathers his subordinates per Ainz's orders. * The Second Battle of Carne Village begins in the middle of the night. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * Albedo * Aura Bella Fiora * Brita (Flashback) * Nfirea Bareare (Flashback) * Peter Mauk (Flashback) * Ninya (Flashback) * Dyne Woodwonder (Flashback) * Lukrut Volve (Flashback) * Fenn * Hamsuke (Flashback) * Zaryusu Shasha (Flashback) * Zenberu Gugu (Flashback) * Demiurge * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta (Voice) * Enri Emmot * Nemu Emmot New Characters * Increment * Guu * Ryraryus Spenia Ai Indarun Abilities Used Known Abilities Skill/Tier Spells * Invisibility * High Tier Physical Nullification * Despair Aura V Locations Known Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick * Great Forest of Tob * Carne Village New Locations * Guu's Cave Anime Notes * Albedo was present during Ainz's scolding to Lupusregina and the purple potion discussion. * Ainz doesn't summon Pale Riders before entering the cave. Gallery Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 03 Episodes